fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Edo Jerza
If you are looking for the cross-pairing version, kindly go to Mysterza's page. If you are looking for the altered version, go to Jerza's page. Mystogan X Knightwalker, also known as Edo-Jerza, Mystwalker or Mystowalker, is a fanon pairing consisting of Mystogan, Edolas's Jellal, who is a former S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail and Erza Knightwalker, Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division of Edolas Royal Army. About Mystogan and Erza Knightwalker Mystogan Mystogan, otherwise known as Jellal, is the Edolas counterpart of Jellal Fernandes. Mystogan is first introduced as an anti-social person, known to induce the whole guild to a sleep spell so he would not have to interact with them as he takes his job. He also keeps most of his features covered, and most of the time, only his eyes are visible. However, the reason why he stays away from people and prefers to be unidentified is so he would not be mistaken as Jellal Fernandes, who at the time was posing as Siegrain, a prominent member of the Magic Council. Mystogan, like all people from Edolas, do not possess magic naturally, unlike Mages from Earthland. Instead, he makes use of staffs and staves in which he stores powerful Magic. Despite not having Magic of his own, his skills in welding his weapons are well-known enough to classify him as an S-Class Mage in Fairy Tail. During the Edolas arc, it was revealed that Mystogan is the banished Prince of Edolas, who had been sealing away small Animas that had been sucking up magic from Earth Land. It was then he met and took care of a young Wendy who mistook Jellal Fernandes for Mystogan. After the battle between Fairy Tail and the Edolas Army, Mystogan was crowned as the new King of the magic-less world of Edolas. Erza Knightwalker Erza Knightwalker is the Edolas counterpart of Erza Scarlet. She has earned the notorious nickname 'The Fairy Hunter', as she continuously hunts down the remaining guild existing in Edolas, Fairy Tail. Erza Knightwalker is shown to have the same build as her counterpart, although slight differences may be noticeable. While Erza Scarlet's hair is shown to be straight, Knightwalker's hair is wavy, and slightly covers her left eye. She is shown to cut her hair in order to distinguish herself even more apart from Erza Scarlet. Synopsis Edolas Arc Not much interaction is seen between Mystogan and Erza Knightwalker in the anime and manga, except for the instances where they had been fighting for opposite sides: Mystogan for Fairy Tail and Knightwalker for the Edolas Royal Army. After the defeat and dethroning of Faust, the newly proclaimed King Mystogan restricts Knightwalker (along with the other Squad Captains) withing the walls of the city and orders them to help to rebuild the city. Relationship This pairing is considered fanon, as there is nearly no relations between them. However, multiple fans have some interest in this pairing because of their Earth Land counterparts, Erza Scarlet '''and '''Jellal Fernandes, whose relationship is considered to be one of the most complex in the story. Category:Edo Jerza Category:Edolas Category:Couples Category:Fanon Pairs Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help